Hardbanding is a process that is used in the oil and gas industry to apply metal welding wire onto the surface of industrial parts or components used in drilling. In such as process an elongated metal wire is welded to a metal base material to bad, reinforce, or repair the part to extend the utility of the part that is subjected to high fictional forces and abrasive forces. In specific applications of the oil and gas industry various hardband alloys produced from the metal wires protect directional drilling equipment such as magnetic drill collars, stabilizers. Measurement While Drilling (MWD) tools, Logging While Drilling (LWD) tools, and related components. In “directional drilling” the sensitive electronic devices used to navigate drilling equipment or otherwise gather information, are protected by a drill collar. The drill collar has a low magnetic permeability to prevent interference with data transfer that is either received by or transmitted to the electronic equipment. The specification of magnetic permeability for the drill collars for directional drilling is set forth by the American Petroleum Institute, API. For example, the API Specification 7 requires a relative magnetic permeability less than 1.01 for drill collars used in directional drilling applications.
Drill collars and equipment used for oil and gas directional drilling are generally made of non-magnetic stainless steel. The conventional welding alloy formed onto to the surface of the drill collars or other equipment is typically 310 stainless steel formed by a 310 stainless steel welding wire. The physical properties of 310 stainless steel are such that the hardband alloy is very son and prone to significant wear from abrasion and the components of drilling equipment, for example a drill collar, requires frequent rebuilding. The current welding wires used for hardbanding non-magnetic drill collars and other directional drilling equipment result in less than optimal service life of the equipment and reduced productivity of the drilling process.